Diga-me
by GirlNormanDixon
Summary: Ele parecia perfeito para ela, eles se encaixavam tão prodigioso que parecia que seus corpos haviam sido moldados um para a necessidade do outro. Era delicioso te-la, Snape jamais negaria isto. O prazer que corria em seu corpo, Merlin era testemunha, jamais pensou que teria. Ele se odiava por isso, mas sequer Lilian era capaz de tamanha sincronia que havia com a maldita Granger.


"Ploc-Ploc"

Um som sem relevância, tamanho era sua futilidade, porém sua frivolidade não diminuía a dor que estourava em seu peito. Queimava, destruía, e ela via em seus olhos aquela maldita noite.

-

_Ela caminhou calmamente pelos corredores, atenta a todos os lados. Ela era monitora, tinha permissão para estar ali aquela altura da noite, mesmo que não fosse tão tarde, ninguém nunca sequer a questionará por isso, mesmo que aquele caminho não fizesse parte de sua ronda._

_Ela passeava os dedos pelas pedras gélidas das paredes de Hogwats enquanto caminhava nsiosa ao seu destino tão esperado._

_Seus dedos pararam na madeira, negra, presa com um metal antigo que apenas lhe causava mais excitação por estar ali, mesmo que o fizesse frequentemente, sempre era uma aventura._

_Os nódulos de seus dedos bateram vagarosos sobre a porta, fazendo um som suave ecoar pela quietude do corredor frio, e seus lábios se separaram brevemente enquanto seus olhos subiam e paravam covardemente antes de alcançarem os olhos negros._

_Os dedos longos e pálidos de Snape foram até seus braços, e a puxaram para dentro. Ele odiava que ela demorasse tanto parada ali olhando seu peito toda vez que lá ia. Não queria ser visto com ela, a irritante sabe-tudo aquela hora da noite em seus aposentos não era algo que queria que fosse comentando por Hogwats, especialmente aquela noite._

_A porta fechou com uma batida, e ela apenas a ouviu, ainda de costas, absorvendo o som dos passos de seu temido professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas de olhos fixos na mesa a sua frente._

_Ela sentiu seu calor parado a suas costas, muito próximo, inalando o cheiro de morango de seus cabelos castanhos, e então com um abrupto movimento o uniforme de Hermione se partiu ao meio, rasgando, sem quaisquer cordialidade, deixando seu âmago nu, com apenas um sutiã cobrindo seu busto, e então ele puxou as vestes inferiores, ao contrário da anterior, a deixando intacta._

_Então, seminua, ela permaneceu parada enquanto o homem a observava de costas. Apenas alguns segundos foram necessários para que ele seguisse até a frente da dama, olhando as peças de roupas que sobraram nas cores grifinorias._

__Como sempre, maldita grifinoria com estas cores desprezíveis. Eu as odeio, sabe disto Srta. Granger. – Ela adorava trazer a ele um motivo para lhe castigar, lhe punir. – Não posso perdoá-la por uma provocação tão baixa e mesquinha quanto esta. - Ela sabia o quanto ele amava a odiar e ela simplesmente amava como ele a odiava de forma tão prazerosa. Ele a fodia com uma destreza tão fascinante._

_Severus completou a volta ficando mais uma vez atrás dela, e então levou a mão até a extensão de seu dorso, acariciando levemente e então de forma brusca ele pressionou seu tronco contra a mesa enquanto sua outra mão abria o sua própria calça, e logo puxou a calcinha vermelha e dourada para o lado e a acariciou-a calmamente ouvindo-a arfar, sentindo sua umidade tão deliciosa e estimulante, a provocando com seus movimentos de vai-e-vem._

__Professor ... – Ela gemeu enquanto amassava alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa. – Severus, por favor, me dê o que eu quero. – Ela implorou e então a risada seca de Snape ecoou._

__Cale-se, irritante-sabe-tudo. – Falou arrogante e então acrescentou mais um dedo em sua intimidade, e ela tentou arquear as costas com a excitação, porém a mão de Snape exerceu mais força sobre suas costas, evitando que ela se desloca-se. Hermione tremeu brevemente quanto os dedos de Snape a deixaram após mais alguns movimentos._

__Professor Snape..._

__Maldita Grifinoria, aqui está sua punição. – Então ele a invadiu sem quaisquer cordialidade, e ela urrou alto enquanto ele exercia seus movimentos com brutalidade. – Vamos, grite mais alto. – Ele brandiu raivoso sobre ela, mais alto que o ranger da mesa que se deslocava ao ritmo de suas estocadas selvagens. – Quero que toda Hogwats lhe escute hoje. – Ele sibilou em seu pescoço empurrando seu membro dentro de Hermione sem piedade enquanto ela gemia com a onda de prazer que lhe causava aquela brutalidade. -Quero que todos ouçam o que você faz em suas noites de ronda. – Ele vociferou e aumentou a velocidade de seus golpes._

_Ela estremecida cada vez que o sentia no fundo de si, e mal conseguia focar seus olhos em algo. Seus dedos se agarrava a qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar, e seus músculos tremiam levemente sempre que a pélvis do professor se afasta de seu corpo._

_Ele parecia perfeito para ela, eles se encaixavam tão prodigioso que parecia que seus corpos haviam sido moldados um para a necessidade do outro. Era delicioso, Snape jamais negaria isto. O prazer que corria em seu corpo, Merlin era testemunha, ele jamais pensou que teria. Ele se odiava por isso, mas sequer Lilian era capaz de tamanha sincronia que havia com a maldita Granger._

_Metida a quem sabia de tudo, aquela Grifinoria sempre o chamou atenção pela inteligência a qual ele sempre se recusará a dar-lhe créditos, e aquela maldita detenção que ocorrerá no primeiro mês de aula, ele tinha que come-la quase toda noite. Não haviam se encontrado mais que algumas poucas vezes e aquela maldita Grifinoria havia lhe dito._

_"_Eu lhe amo. – Ela disse entre as estocadas. – Desde o ano passado, eu lhe admiro, e agora lhe amo." Aquilo bastou para que ele a expulsasse de seus aposentos, mas a atração magnética e dependência física que seus corpos haviam criado um com o outro fora maior e logo se encontravam novamente e se deleitavam no prazer toda noite._

_"_Professor, não agora, estou com meus deveres. – Uma das salas que uma porta no corredor da biblioteca dava era o suficiente para que fodesse._

__Droga, Snape, rasgou meu dever de DCAT. – Ela resmungou um pouco mais tarde, vestindo novamente sua blusa._

__Não se preocupe, me entregue um maldito pergaminho em branco e lhe darei um 'Excelente' . – Ele disse superior a ela enquanto observava os pedaços do que deveria ser o trabalho a ser entregue a ele no dia seguinte. – Sei que deve ter feito um bom e irritante relatório de dez metros de pergaminho. – Ele disse ainda superior, porem não a repreendida. – O perdeu fazendo algo de extrema importância.- Disse com a voz baixa e ela abafou a risada._

__Certo, obrigada Snape. – Ela agradeceu com um sorriso tímido, e o observou deixar a sala sem olhá-la."_

__Professor... – Ela gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo todo seu membro dentro de si, trêmula, e ele apenas tombou a cabeça para trás, aumentando a força exercida sobre ela. – Severus, eu te amo. – Ela sibilou com seu rosto pressionado contra a mesa que ainda rangia, ainda tentava escapar dos corpos que a transgredia._

_"Ela engoliu-o uma última vez sentindo o líquido quente em sua garganta._

_Ela sorriu o vendo exausto. Seus músculos ainda brevemente contraídos ela se levantou. Seu corpo suado, ela respirou preenchendo seus pulmões de ar, e o olhou, nunca nos olhos, sempre tímida, mas o admirava._

__Eu vou me banhar. – Ele apenas olhou a falsa inocência em sua voz. Sempre que ela se banhava ali, ele a fodia novamente no banho._

_Por vezes era inútil. Eles se banhava, descansavam e fodiam novamente na luxuosa cama de Snape. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele a cansará tanto que tivesse que deixa-a adormecida em sua cama após tanto alcançar o clímax._

_E aquela manhã, iria ser como todas as outras poucas vezes que ela ficava por lá. Ela o observou vestir suas habituais roupas negras, acreditando que ela estaria ainda adormecida. Não se importaria, sua primeira aula era de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, e ele ficaria feliz em dar-lhe uma detenção._

__Eu te amo, sabe disto. – A voz suave e relutante alcançou os ouvidos de Snape, que parou, de costas. – Sabe, não é? – Ela questionou, e então Snape fechou os olhos, inflando os pulmões e quando abriu, encarou os olhos castanhos da jovem. Ele nada disse, mas fora a primeira vez que não havia sido arrogante em resposta aquela frase. Ela não pararia de dizê-lo, e talvez aquilo o fizesse se sentir, pela primeira vez em anos, mal por outra pessoa. Preocupado._

_Ele não era um bom homem, e ela era uma mulher boa. Ele não a queria ferir, por mais que sua mascara cruel triunfasse a suas ações, porém, por mais que quisesse protegê-la de si mesmo, da dor que poderia e certamente o faria, seu corpo implorava por ela, e sua mente deseja-vá lhe."_

_Os seus corpos começavam a tremer mais bruscamente, e ele sabia que logo alcançaria o apce de seus desejos carnais. Como ele amava fode-la._

__Eu te amo. – Ela murmurou mais uma vez, entre os gemidos que ardiam sua garganta tão deliciosamente. – Diga, Severus. – Ela pediu ainda gemendo alto, e os músculos de Snape se tornavam mais tensos. – Diga. – Ela disse mais uma vez, e ele compreendia que aquela seria a mais prazerosa de todas, pois ele sabia. – Diga! – Ela urrou enquanto seu corpo alcançava o clímax._

__Eu te amo, Hermione Granger. – As palavras rasgaram sua garganta enquanto ele jorrava dentro dela, deixando todo seu líquido para ela, para que ela sempre se lembrasse de quem a fodia tão bem, que ele era o único a fazê-la chegar aquele estado tão intenso de prazer._

_Ela sorria._

_Ela apenas sorria, extremamente parva. Ela não esperava que ele realmente dissesse. Ela sempre pedia, e ele nunca falava, e ela sentiu. Sentiu que se ele tivesse dito, pois ele a amava verdadeiramente._

__Vá. – A voz ríspida de Snape alcançou seus ouvidos, e ela o olhou confusa, ainda sustentando o sorriso abobalhado no rosto._

__Perdão?_

__Vá embora. – Ele disse de forma raivosa, fechando seu zíper e a encarando com despreza. – Não me ouviu? Saia da aqui sangue-ruim imunda. – Ele brandiu, e então ela se levantou assustando-se com a altura de seu berro. – Sabe-tudo imunda, deixe meus aposentos, não quero que o contamine mais que o necessário! – Ele urrou enojado, e então ela subiu suas vestes inferiores, com os olhos arregalados, e apanhou o uniforme partido do chão, e se cobriu como pode, abrindo a porta enquanto as lágrimas se negavam a deixar de seus olhos. – Não quero que me vejam com uma qualquer, como uma sangue-ruim._

_Ele ouviu a porta bater com força, e ela deixará seus aposentos pela última vez. Mais uma vez ele havia usado aquele xingamento para afastar alguém. Afastar alguém que ele queria por perto._

_Aquela seria sua última oportunidade de amá-la, e ele o fez de seu jeito, e a humilhou para que amortecesse seu peito para o que viria. Aquela mesma noite ele havia matado Dumbledore e deixado Hogwats. Aquela noite ele havia se assumido comensal, e ela jamais desconfiaria de sua real lealdade. Ele a feriu para protegê-la._

_Ele se odiaria cada segundo após aquilo. Desejava-lhe sempre, a queria, por mais que tentasse esconder aquilo de si mesmo._

-

Professor... – Ela sussurrou chorosa ouvindo o maldito "Ploc-Ploc" do sangue pingando ao chão.

– Leve... isso... Leve... isso... - Alguma coisa além do sangue vazava de Snape. Algo prateado, nem gás, nem líquido jorrou de sua boca, ouvidos e olhos, e Harry percebeu o que era, e um frasco materializou-se no ar, próximo ao jovem, e ele recolheu a substância prateada com a varinha. Quando o frasco se encheu e Snape pareceu livre, ele afrouxou o aperto nas vestes de Hermione, que abaixou o olhar extremamente vermelho e úmido.

– Olhe... para... mim – sussurrou o bruxo, e com uma imensa dor os olhos castanhos encontraram os negros. – Eu... Amei... Você. Por mais... Por mais que por pouco... Tempo, por mais que insuficiente... Me desculpe... Eu... Amei... - Mas em um segundo alguma coisa no fundo dos olhos de Snape pareceu sumir, deixando-os fixos, inexpressivos e vazios. A mão que segurava Hermione bateu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais.

Ele havia ido. Ele havia ido para sempre.


End file.
